


They sparkle like your eyes

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, New York City, and they're soft for each other!, they're tourists!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Hajime and Tooru experience New York City. Specifically, they experience Times Square.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 31





	They sparkle like your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a little pocket of time post-highschool pre-Tooru flying off to Argentina.

Tooru thought back on his high school life all the time now that he was done with it. All the quiet downtime that came with globetrotting made it very easy to lose himself in fond recollections of bickering over lunchboxes and cloud watching on rooftops as he watched the scenery flash by through the windows of whatever vehicle he was in.

But now that they were in New York City, in Manhattan no less, there was no time to think, or remember, or even catch a breath.

“Watch where you’re going, Shittykawa,” Hajime grunted, pulling him out of the way of a lady walking at an _incredible_ pace for someone in stilettos. 

“You can’t even take in the scenery,” Tooru lamented, holding his camera close to his stomach and practically sticking to Hajime as he tried his best not to step on the back of his shoes. 

“What scenery? It’s all buildings.” Hajime kept his focus forward, skillfully weaving around pedestrians who all looked like they had to be somewhere ten minutes ago. “We’re in Midtown Manhattan,  _ and _ it’s Saturday night, what did you expect? A walk in the park?” 

“I mean!” Tooru hurriedly reached out to take Hajime’s hand before they got split up by the crowd again. Hajime squeezed gently before pulling him closer, and Tooru almost forgot what he was complaining about. “I mean, I knew it was going to be packed but I didn’t think we’d get  _ walked over _ if we stopped for five seconds.”

“Yeah, well, welcome to New York, right?” Hajime looked over to shoot him a quick grin, and washed in the last feeble rays of sunlight and the bright neon colors of the city, he looked so breathtakingly gorgeous, ethereal and—

“Oh, we’re here!” Hajime said.

Tooru glanced at the phone screen in Hajime’s hand and sure enough, they were smack dab in the middle of Times Square.

“Oh,” he said, letting Hajime pull him to the side of the pavement so they were out of the way of the heavy foot traffic. 

“It… sure is something, I suppose, huh.”

Tooru could only nod. There were  _ so many billboards _ , so many lights, so many advertisements, and so many people, a lot of them gawking tourists just like them, swiveling heads with wide mouths and wider eyes, phones and cameras held up in the air to document every moment. 

It was somewhat overwhelming, the sheer scope of it all, like being caught in the waves of a turbulent sea of visual and auditory inputs.

Tooru quite liked it. But he couldn’t deny it smelled… just a little bit off. 

“This is just like Shibuya station, but worse smelling.”

Hajime snorted. “Oikawa, that’s horrible.” When Tooru chuckled in response, he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. “This is making my head spin.”

Tooru laughed brightly, unsurprised. Hajime didn’t like big cities in general, and he liked loud, chaotic environments even less. He didn’t know how he’d agreed to come here in the first place. “I think it’s fantastic.”

“You would, you flashy dumbass.”

Tooru grinned. “Iwa-chan complimented me! I would prefer to not be called a dumbass, but I suppose I’ll take what I can get.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “That was not supposed to be a compliment, Trashykawa.” 

“I’m taking it as one and you can’t stop me,” he retorted, sticking his tongue out. Then he looked back at all the flashing lights and sighed. “It’s… a little bit of a letdown, isn’t it? We should have gone to that waffle place at Byrant Park, at least, before we came here.”

“Hmm. Hey, Tooru?”

He suppressed a blush at the use of his name. “Yeah?”

Hajime adjusted the strap of his backpack and didn’t look at him. “Are you up for some more walking before we head back?”

“Sure! Where are we going?” he asked, bouncing in place.

Hajime smirked. “It’s a secret. Let’s go grab some food though, I’m starving.”

They found a Halal food cart that was still open at 11:30 pm—because _of course_ , they were in New York City after all—and gobbled up a box of spicy rice and chicken with white sauce and washed it all down with soda.

Before long, Hajime had them moving again, and no matter how much Tooru pestered him, he would not reveal where they were going, until finally he didn’t have to anymore.

Tooru craned his head as far as it would go, trying to look up at the building. “Is this—Iwa chan, we’re at the Empire state building!”

“Yes,” said Hajime, sounding incredibly smug. 

Tooru felt warm and fuzzy inside. He’d really wanted to put the Empire State building in their itinerary, but because they had very limited time and money and too many things to do, they’d chosen to not include it.

Or so Hajime had wanted him to believe.

“Iwa-chan’s so sneaky.” He smiled, and judging by how Hajime’s face reddened, Tooru must have looked as foolishly sappy as he felt.

“Don’t get too excited,” Hajime mumbled, scratching the back of his neck and not looking at him. “I only got the standard pass so we can’t go all the way up to the hundred and second floor.”

“Iwa-chan, this is more than anything I expected, I _will_ get excited.” Tooru beamed at him and laced their fingers together. “I didn’t think you knew how to be romantic but you’ve proven me wrong, Hajime.”

Hajime blushed all the way till they reached the eighty-sixth-floor observation deck.

The elevator was very fast, and the both of them had to cover their ears and swallow every time their ears popped, but when they finally got off, the both of them were struck speechless at the view.

Tooru dragged Hajime across the floor, past all the information boards straight to the viewing area, and Hajime let him.

Lights. So _many_ lights, like stars on earth.

“Wow,” he whispered.

“Wow,” Hajime echoed.

Standing still, they breathed quietly, taking in the magnificence of New York City lit up in all its glory: rows on rows on rows of small dots of light in criss-crossing patterns, some stationary, some moving.

They were standing smack dab in the middle of one of the busiest cities in the world, but the moment was infinitely peaceful. 

Hajime looked at Tooru out of the corner of his eye. “So, um, this is nice, right?”

Tooru stood closer to him, close enough that their shoulders brushed, and then closer still, till he was standing behind Hajime, and put his arms around his middle, leaning his chin on his shoulder. There were still a few people around even at such a late hour, but no one was looking at them, and even if anyone was, Tooru didn’t care. Hajime and he were here, in NewYork city—on top of the world, in every sense imaginable.

When he inhaled, it smelled like Hajime. “Oh Iwa-chan,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “This is perfection.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was part of the [IwaOi Travel zine](https://twitter.com/UiamZine)!


End file.
